


Run

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad feelings, F/F, FebuWhump2021, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, I can't lose you too, One-Shot, Running, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Worried Gwen, Worried Morgana, bandits, febuwhumpday15, run don't look back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: They could hear small rocks tumbling to the ground and slowly they started to work there way back to the wood.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Kudos: 12
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Run

Morgana smiled slightly as Gwen helped her get ready for the day. She enjoyed the small lingering touch where Gwen’s fingers touched.

A sigh left her lips slightly, it would be a long day as they ride to visit her father’s grave. For a moment Morgana couldn’t help but feel like something is going to happen.

Her green eyes closed for a moment before she turned around to face Gwen. “Stay here.” Her voice nothing more than a whisper.

Gwen looked at her mistress with curiosity. “Is everything alright?” Gwen tried to smile at her to reassure her.

“I just have a bad feeling about today, I would prefer to keep you here where you would be safe.” Morgana placed a gentle kiss on Gwen’s hand.

“We do this together Morgana, otherwise you should also rather stay here.” Gwen couldn’t help but point out a gentle truth.

“No, I don’t get to go out like this enough, I am sure that everything would be fine.” Morgana couldn’t help but feel a sinking feeling moving into her stomach.

She placed a quick kiss against Gwen’s cheek. “Let’s get going.”

Gwen only smiled at her, before they disappeared to where the guards were waiting.

Arthur walked up to meet them. He gave Gwen a small bow before turning to his sister. “Be careful and be back before dusk.”

Something screamed at him, that maybe he should go with them. But unfortunately, he was needed in the lower town for the day.

With a nod, he watched as they set off for the day.

The day started well, and the longer they rode on, the feeling started to disappear.

Just before they reach the way off the road, the lead guard stopped them. His hand went to his spear and some of the others reached for there weapons.

Morgana dragged Gwen behind her. A dull thud echo for a second before being drowned out by men shouting as bandits ran from the cover of the woods, slaughtering the guards.

Without evening thinking about it, Morgana picked up a sword, forcing Gwen to run in front of her. For a brief second, Morgana couldn’t help but wonder why didn’t Gwen stay behind and why didn’t she trusted her feeling.

She pulled Gwen back to her feet when she fell. She could easily see the despair on her face, her heart started to beat faster.

“Run, don’t look back, run please.” Morgana could hear the plea in her voice and for a moment it threatened to overran her.

Gwen only shook her head, there isn’t a way in life that she was leaving Morgana on her own. “We are in this together.” Gwen forced herself to keep her voice even, even though it felt like she could cry.

Morgana came to a stop, her lungs were screaming for air. “Please run. I can’t lose you too.” Her hand was shaking around the sword she was holding.

Gwen gave her a look. “And then what Morgana? Uther would have my head if I get back to the castle without you.”

For a moment there was silence as they just looked at each other. Gwen forced herself to take a breath and glanced around the woods.

“Come.” Gwen slipped her hand into Morgana’s pulling her into the cover of the woods. It took some coordination as they slipped place, place and fall over dead roots.

Both of there lungs were burning and they came to a stop trying to get in as much air as possible. The forest was silent.

Suddenly they could hear the heavy set of feet running in there direction. Gwen’s eyes scanned the surroundings, before pulling Morgana behind a cliff.

She could easily see if they fell from here, it would mean there death. But rather a fall than surrendering to those bandits.

Morgana covered both their mouths as the bandit's search for them. They stayed there until it was quiet for over two hours.

Their legs were dead from beginning cramped into the small space. Gwen’s fingers were numb as she pulled herself upright.

They could hear small rocks tumbling to the ground and slowly they started to work there way back to the wood.

Morgana gave Gwen a once over, before pulling her into a deep hug. Her heart was racing and the slight panic still hadn’t finished. She could feel tears burning her eyes.

Gwen slipped her arms around Morgana's waist, holding her tight. She could feel small shivers running through Morgana’s body. She placed a gentle kiss against Morgana’s neck.

“Let’s go home.” Gwen gave Morgana a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this small one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
